lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Play the Record (song)
"Play the Record" is a song from Season 1. Lyrics "Sgt. Pepper" spinning, all night long. I found some "Coltrane" so I finally put it on. "Back In Black" is playing so loud that I can't hear. "Physical Graffiti" is music to my ears. I close my eyes. I hear the sound. I lose my mind. Can't turn it down and that's all I'll ever need baby play the record for me. Play the record, play the record, play the record for me. I hear the music playing that's where I wanna be. Play the record, play the record, play the record for me. I wanna hear it loud so I can freak out to the beat. Yeah work it. Yeah, yeah let's work it. Take me to a place I never wanna leave. Play the record, play the record, play the record for me. I wanna hear it loud so I can freak out to the beat. Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh. I feel the rhythm in my "Rubber Soul". When I get lost I find the "Yellow Brick Road". "Permanent Vacation", always on my mind. Dancing in the "Purple Rain" it's really so sublime. I close my eyes. I hear the sound. I lose my mind. Can't turn it down and that's all I'll ever need baby play the record for me. Play the record, play the record, play the record for me. I hear the music playing that's where I wanna be. Play the record, play the record, play the record for me. I wanna hear it loud so I can freak out to the beat. Yeah work it. Yeah, yeah let's work it. Take me to a place I never wanna leave. Play the record, play the record, play the record for me. I wanna hear it loud so I can freak out to the beat. When I'm alone with you. This is all I want to do. This music is all we need, all we need. Play the record, play the record, play the record for me. I hear the music playing that's where I wanna be. Play the record, play the record, play the record for me. I wanna hear it loud so I can freak out to the beat. Episodes used in * "Play the Record" * "Callin' Callin' Part 1" Trivia Cultural References * "Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band" is the eighth studio album by The Beatles. * John Coltrane was an American jazz saxophonist and composer. * "Back in Black" is a song by AC/DC appearing in their 1980 album of the same name. * "Physical Graffiti" is the sixth studio album by the English rock band Led Zeppelin. * "Rubber Soul" is the sixth studio album by the The Beatles. * "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" is the seventh studio album by Elton John. * "Permanent Vacation" is the ninth studio album by the american rock band Aerosmith. * "Purple Rain" is the sixth studio album by Prince Category:A to Z Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 1